Current surgical reconstruction of internal tissue defects utilizes a solid, porous sheet with or without perforations. Current grafts allow for perforation that do enhance fluid egress and in growth of new tissue but due to the constrictive nature of such tissue grafts, the incidences of recurrences and the inability to expand with the application of increase pressure has allowed for a significant incidence of recurrence, stress tears, and an inability for expansion used in reconstructive and aesthetic procedures. Current tissue grafts also do not allow for the ability to enhance traction between the graft and specific anatomic points, similar in physical properties of how specific tread designs enhance traction between the tire and the road surface, as well as, reduce increase the time of utilization of the tire. The current novel invention applies theses engineering applications to achieve similar results to internal surgical tissue grafts. None of the references below discuss the advantages of utilizing the current method and apparatus of applying designs and templates to internal surgical reconstructive grafts.